Kisses
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shinra accidently turns "the strongest man in Tokyo" into a baby and asks a certain information broker to take care of him until he tunrs back to normal/rated for language/read to understand the title/ Mostly Izuo


"Hello?" Izaya answered his cell phone in his usually creepy cheerful tone.

"_Um…h-hello Izaya, do you think you could come by my house now…It's an emergency."_ Shinra stuttered to the informant.

"Does it have to be _right _now? I was kind of in the middle of going to harass Shizu-chan."

"_Well…actually Shizuo is at my house, he was having major headaches so I was going to give him some medicine to help that…but it was the wrong syringe and well…you should probably see for yourself."_

"…Is he dead?" Izaya asked half happy and half...the other emotion…

"_No of course not; if I killed him Celty would kill me next! Just come here as soon as possible."_ Shinra said quickly before hanging up. Izaya shoved his cell phone back in his pocket and started off to Shinra's apartment.

* * *

><p><em>(Shinra's apartment)<em>

"Alright Shinra what is so damn important?" Izaya asked as Shinra lead him into the living room; Celty was sitting there holding something small and blonde in her arms.

"I kind of…accidental turned Shizuo into a baby." Izaya leaned forward to see the infant sleeping soundly in Celty's arms.

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Do you think you could watch him until he turns back to his regular age?" Celty stood up and held out the baby towards Izaya; he hesitated before shifting the baby into his arms.

"So what age is he now?" Izaya asked as he rocked Shizuo in his arms, making sure he stayed asleep.

"I think he's about one or two years old, he could turn back to his regular age in either a couple hours or a couple days. I didn't inject a lot so it's less likely that it would take a few days." Izaya was quiet for a while; watching the baby yawn in his sleep.

"I guess I could take him off your hands, am I supposed to buy bottles and toys for him?"

"Oh of course not, I've got a baby carrier he can sleep in and a few other things. You really don't mind taking care of him?" Shinra asked in a now cheerful tone.

"No it's fine; he actually looks less monstrous as a baby."

* * *

><p><em>(Izaya Apartment)<em>

"Oh Shizu-chan please stop crying." Izaya begged as Shizuo screamed and cried in his arms; immediately after the baby had woken up he started crying.

"Did you seriously steal a baby Izaya?" Namie asked as she came through the front door and set her purse on her desk.

"I didn't steal him I'm babysitting…he just woke up and I just can't get him to stop fucking crying." Izaya said pressing the baby to his shoulder and patting his back.

"You're doing it wrong you know…here give him to me." Namie said; Izaya quickly slid the baby into the woman's arms. She held him in her arms and started rocking him slowly; after a few seconds Shizuo had calmed down and was now smiling at the woman.

"Wow, I didn't know you were capable of being so motherly…or any other emotions for that matter." Izaya mumbled as he shifted the baby back into his own arms.

"Yea well don't get used to it, you're lucky I didn't want to get a headache from that baby's crying; whose baby is that anyway?" Namie asked as she went back to her desk.

"My cousins, she had to go somewhere important so she left her baby with me." Izaya lied.

"That's one stupid woman." Namie mumbled under her breath.

"Watch it Namie or I'll deduct your pay." Izaya said as he sat in his desk chair with Shizuo reaching up towards him with those tiny little hands. Shizuo giggled as he grabbed some on Izaya's raven hair and started pulling on it.

"No, bad baby; if you're going to pull peoples' hair go pull Namie's" Izaya grinned as he saw Namie roll her eyes at the comment; The brunet had to untangle his hair from Shizuo's little fingers and place him down on the floor.

"Here play with these, I have work to do." Izaya said putting down the toys Shinra had given him. Shizuo grabbed a few building blocks and started throwing them at Izaya's head.

"If you keep doing that baby I'm going to put you in time out." Izaya said as another block hit him in the head. Shizuo reached for the closest block to his little body and threw it directly at Izaya's forehead. Izaya bent down and picked up the infant in his arms; Shinra had given him a little play pen if Izaya needed to keep Shizuo busy while he worked. Izaya put the baby in the play pen and took out any toy that was lying in there.

"Now you sit in there until you learn not to throw things, and I don't care if you cry because I'm not going to take you out." Shizuo watched with innocent eyes as Izaya went back to his work; Izaya was relieved when Shizuo didn't start crying.

Shizuo stood up in his little play pen and reached out towards the informant; he started whimpering when Izaya continued to ignore him. The baby kicked the gate part of the play pen and whined louder, trying to get the brunet's attention.

"Would you shut that baby up?" Namie said looking angrily at her boss. Izaya sighed and walked over to the play pen and carefully picked up the blonde baby. Shizuo smiled and snuggled deeply into the warm body; Izaya picked up the play pen and dragged it into his room. He put in the little pillow and little blanket Shinra had given him and carefully placed Shizuo inside.

"I think you need a nap Shizu-chan." Izaya laid the baby on his back and pulled the soft blanket over his small body.

"Goodnight baby." Izaya said kissing Shizuo on the head and closing the door behind him; Shizuo let out a sigh but…he was a little tired.

* * *

><p>(Shizuo's Dream)<p>

"Shizuo sweetheart could you go play with your little brother, I'm busy making dinner." Shizuo's mom had said as the smaller baby started tugging at her skirt, trying to get her attention.

"Sure mummy." Shizuo said, he picked up his baby brother in his small arms and carried him into the living room where all of their toys were scattered around the room.

"Do you want to play with your teddy bear Kasuka?" Shizuo asked as he held up the stuffed animal; Kasuka giggled and reached out towards the bear. Shizuo smiled and started waving the teddy bear around in the air and making it look like it was walking; making Kasuka laugh loudly with his little thumb in his mouth. Shizuo really loved playing with his baby brother; Kasuka got to his feet and grabbed the teddy bear out of the other male's hand.

"My teddy bear." Kasuka said hugging the bear tightly to his little chest.

"Can I play with the teddy bear to?" Shizuo asked reaching towards the stuffed creature; Kasuka backed up a step then threw the stuffed animal at the other child's head.

"Ow!" Shizuo said rubbing the spot on his head where Kasuka's toy had made contact.

"Kasuka don't throw things at your big brother, say you're sorry." Their mother had scolded who had looked back to see if her son's were playing nicely. Kasuka stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his older brother.

"I'm sorry." Kasuka said as Shizuo hugged his baby brother with a smile plastered across his face.

"It's ok Kasuka."

* * *

><p>(Back in Izaya's apartment)<p>

It had already been two hours after Izaya had put Shizuo to bed; he remembered that Celty had said not to let Shizuo nap over that or he wouldn't sleep at night. Izaya quietly opened the door to see Shizuo had kicked off the blanket in his sleep and had rolled onto his stomach. Izaya smiled at the infant in his little bartender's uniform; he wiped out his cell phone and took a few pictures of the sleeping baby.

"Time to wake up Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he picked up the blonde infant; Shizuo slowly opened his eyes just to see Izaya kiss him gently on the forehead.

"Are you hungry Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he grabbed one of Shizuo's bottles from the refrigerator and sat down on the couch. Shizuo took in the bottle immediately sucking the milk into his little mouth; Izaya had to grab a napkin because milk started to drip out of the blonde's mouth and onto his jeans. After Shizuo had finished the bottle he started crying again.

"What's wrong now baby?" Izaya asked as he snuggled the crying infant against his chest.

"You have to burp him dumbass." Namie called over his shoulder; Izaya shrugged off the last word and held Shizuo against his shoulder. After a few pats on the back Shizuo made a cute little hiccup noise.

"Thanks Namie." Izaya said as Shizuo relaxed back into the space in Izaya's arms.

"Whatever."

"Why don't you go home early today it's getting late and there's really nothing left for you to do right now." Izaya said smiling his creepy little smile at the woman; Namie was out of there within seconds.

"She's really annoying isn't she?" Izaya said looking back down at the infant who giggled in agreement. Izaya felt a ting of happiness as he kissed the baby again and rocked him slowly in his arms.

"Ok so Celty said that you would need a nap and after that you would need to be fed. We've finished that stuff so the next thing is to give you a bath." Izaya carried the baby to the sink and plugged it up to make sure the water wouldn't go down the drain. The brunet filled up the sink and started pulling the tiny vest off of Shizuo; Shizuo was too small to go in the bathtub so Shinra had suggested Izaya bath him in the sink.

"Ok Shizu-chan, in you go." Izaya said placing the naked baby in the warm water; before putting Shizuo in the sink Izaya had added special minerals that were healthy for baby's skin (supplied by Shinra). Izaya gently started washing the infant with a new bar of soap; Shizuo had turned around to face Izaya and started reaching up towards him.

"What is it baby?" Izaya asked kissing one of Shizuo's little hands; Shizuo laughed and reached up with the other hand.

"Ohhhhh you want me to kiss you?" Izaya laughed and kissed Shizuo's other hand, earning a laugh from the child. After Shizuo was put into a fresh diaper and back in his baby sized bartenders uniform Izaya sat back down on the couch and started throwing Shizuo up and down in the air. Shizuo giggled again as Izaya smothered his face with kisses; the brunet hugged him tightly to his warm body and sighed at the feeling of the smaller body. Izaya was pulled out of his bliss at the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Izaya, I wanted to know if everything was going ok with Shizuo."_ Shinra said in a bit of a nervous tone.

"Oh, everything's going fine. He took a nap, I fed him, and I gave him a bath." He was pretty damn proud of himself for being a successful babysitter.

"_I'm glad you didn't sell him online; anyway the only thing left for you to do is to play with him then in about an hour put him to bed. There's a good chance he'll be back to his normal age when you wake up so…sleep with one eye open…just in case."_ Izaya hung up the phone and sat down on the floor with the baby.

"What do you want to play Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as Shizuo crawled back into the brunet's lap; Izaya grabbed the teddy bear lying on the floor and held it in front of the blonde. Shizuo burst out laughing and grabbed the teddy bear from the brunet; he opened his mouth wide and bit the ear of the creature. Izaya ran his fingers threw the bleached hair and kissed Shizuo again on the cheek; he had no idea why he was being so affectionate towards Shizuo…maybe it had to do with Shizuo being so adorable as a baby.

"I wove you." Shizuo said as he dropped the teddy bear and snuggled against the larger body. Izaya giggled at the sound of Shizuo failing to say the word "Love".

"I _love_ you too Shizu-chan." Izaya picked up the baby and carried him to his room; He laid Shizuo back in his crib and quickly changed into his black silk pajamas.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Izaya said bending down to kiss the baby one last time before crawling into bed.

* * *

><p>(In the middle of the night)<p>

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to look at the dark room that was only lit by the glow of the moon. It took him a while to realize that he was snuggled comfortably in Izaya's arms; he had probably been tossing in his sleep so Izaya let him sleep in his bed. Shizuo twisted in Izaya's arms but the flea had him in a death grip …at least he wasn't a baby anymore…although he did kind of enjoy it for some reason.

"Hn you're back to normal Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked up to see Izaya starring at him with those ruby eyes.

"Even though you're back to normal, I'm still going to kiss you." Izaya said kissing Shizuo on the cheek before falling back asleep.

"_Oh that's the reason why."_ Shizuo thought as he fell back asleep in Izaya's arms.

~Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This fanfic is related to my other fanfic "Baby Izaya 2" if you can please read that one to! It's really adorable like this one! Anyway please review so I can write more of my sweet couple SHIZAYA!<strong>


End file.
